1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of securing a tire-based unit of a tire condition sensing system to a rim and to an associated apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of securing a tire-based unit to a rim using a self-pierce rivet and an associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical tire condition sensing system for a vehicle includes a vehicle-based unit and a plurality of tire-based units. Each tire of the vehicle has an associated tire-based unit. Each associated tire-based unit senses a condition of its tire and provides a signal to the vehicle-based unit indicative of the sensed parameter. Common tire conditions that are sensed by the tire-based unit include tire pressure and tire temperature.
It is common to secure an associated tire-based unit to the rim upon which its tire is mounted. One known method for securing the tire-based unit to the rim includes extending a strap circumferentially around the rim and securing the tire-based unit to the strap. A potential drawback to the use of the strap, however, is that the strap may slip relative to the rim. This slipping of the strap may affect the balance of the tire.
It is also known to secure a tire-based unit to a rim using an adhesive. Adhesives, however, typically degrade over time, especially when subjected to the temperatures common in a vehicle tire. Also, special surface preparation of the rim may be required for the adhesive to property adhere to the rim.
Another known method attaches a mounting bracket to the rim using rivets. The tire-based unit is secured to the mounting bracket. A drawback of using rivets is that each rivet is associated with a hole that extends through the rim. Air may escape the tire through the associated rivet holes. As a result, the associated rivet holes must be sealed to prevent air leaks.